


Be Proud

by neon_air



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Peter Parker, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bisexual Tony Stark, Coming Out, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Oops, Overuse of italics, Pride, also i have no idea how journalism works so, everyone is Gay™, everyone is bi, just a little, literally nothing follows the canon rn, seriously, they are all safe and happy and alive, this was meant for pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-28 01:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15037592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neon_air/pseuds/neon_air
Summary: Due to unfortunate reasons, Tony and Steve are forced to stay quiet about their relationship when out in public.Peter Parker decides to call bullshit.





	Be Proud

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to do something for pride so here's this dumpster fire. it's not great but i don't think it's bad either. i just wanted to do something for pride even tho its july and i also needed to cope with infinity war bc fuck. also half of this is just me projecting onto these characters. i dont have a beta so if theres any mistakes, whoops. its probably also ooc hdsghhksagj. ANYWAY happy late pride!!

Tony and Steve were a very affectionate couple.

They held hands in the compound, usually trying to do things that require two hands with one. They cuddled around the lounge. They never missed a chance to kiss each other. Steve would constantly be seen carrying Tony around the compound, the shorter man grumbling the whole way. In retaliation, Tony would be seen jumping onto the other’s back, which normally ended in a wrestling match. They hugged and usually were in arm's length of each at the compound at all times.

However, outside the compound, it was a different story.

Outside the compound, there were hugs but kisses were replaced with handshakes. Holding hands were replaced with stuffing their hands in their pockets. Cuddling and picking each other up was replaced with friendly claps on the shoulder. The affection that showed love now showed simply friendship. _Only_ friendship. Tony and Steve were more than friends. Showing that was difficult.

Although Tony had been in multiple interviews expressing his love for both men and women, his name still showed up when discussing only allies. Steve grew up in an era where this kind of love was forbidden. Never spoken of or speculated about. It was taboo and dirty. Steve had long since dropped that mindset and had long since stopped caring about what others thought. Not everyone else had, even in the 21st century. And so they shook hands and clapped each other's shoulder and that was that. It wasn’t that they wanted to be quiet. No, they _wanted_ to be out and loud, they _wanted_ to declare that, yes, they were in love. However what they wanted wasn’t always what was needed. They knew that and they understood it.

One Peter Parker did not.

 

* * *

 

Peter had grown used to seeing Tony and Steve being affectionate around the compound. He remembered being shocked the first time they kissed in front of him but that was the only time. Although he didn’t think he’d ever get used to the way they looked at each other. It was so full of love and admiration, and they looked at each other like that even when the other wasn’t. And so when he went with the Avengers (the freaking _Avengers!)_ to his first press conference, he expected the same looks and affection. Imagine his surprise when there were none.

He didn’t understand at first. Why wasn’t Tony holding Steve’s hand? Steve was clearly a little upset with one of the interviewers. Peter had seen Tony take Steve’s hand multiple times when something like this happened over phone calls. Peter didn’t say anything though. Maybe the two got in a little spat before the interview. When it continued like that, when the emotions of one could’ve been improved by the touch of the other, Peter began to think. Maybe they had a fight, sure that could be it. Maybe they wanted to keep the interview strictly professional because it was serious (even though it really wasn’t). Maybe they were uncomfortable in public?

 _Or maybe,_ Peter realized as he watched Steve take Tony’s hand while Happy drove the three of them home. _Maybe they aren’t out yet._

That made sense, Peter thought. But it also didn’t. Because if they weren’t out then why did they act all lovey-dovey around the compound? Though, maybe they were only out to specific people. That made more sense. It would make sense if they were out to the team and close colleagues, but not to the rest of the world. Steve was Captain freaking America, the perfect picture of masculinity and straightness. Or at least that’s what people saw most of the time. Peter knew that, first of all, Steve was not straight. Second of all, while Steve could be masculine sometimes, his strength and attitude didn’t always equate to masculinity. However, people didn’t see that and perhaps Steve was nervous to pop that bubble. Tony, on the other hand, was out, wasn’t he? Peter had seen the interview (mind you, it took him hours to find the footage on YouTube) where Tony said bluntly, “I’m bisexual. Surprise.”

 _Well then he’s probably doing it for Steve,_ Peter thought as he got out of the car. That was probably the case. Tony’s bisexuality was largely ignored, Peter knew. The media saw when Tony took a girl home (before Steve, obviously) or when he dated Pepper for a while publicly. But any time he spoke of a man, or mentioned his attraction towards his male teammates (mostly in a joking manner), it was swept under the rug. Tony had tried to bring it all to light, but now that Peter thought about it, Tony had really stopped since he had started dating Steve.

God, it all made sense right now.

And Peter hated it.

Why should they have to hide this? Were they afraid of what people would think of them? Were they being forced to stay quiet? It was so stupid! It made too much sense and none at all at the same time.

“Peter.”

The boy in question looked up at Steve. The captain had a look of concern on his face. Peter must’ve been spacing out as they walked into the compound. “Yeah?” He said.

“Are you okay?” Steve asked, eyebrows furrowed together.

Peter stole a glance at Steve and Tony’s interlaced hands. Tony, who was reading something on his phone, was rubbing small circles into Steve’s hand with his thumb. Peter looked back up at Steve, who still looked concerned. “Yeah, fine,” he said, “just thinking.”

 

* * *

 

Peter decided on the fourteenth day of June, that he would ask the iconic couple about why they weren’t out. He probably wouldn’t phrase it so bluntly but he wasn’t actually a poet. He decided that he’d start with Steve first. It would be an uncomfortable talk with Steve _or_ with Tony, it didn’t really matter who he talked to first. However, Peter felt like Steve might be a better first pick because… reasons?

_Anyway._

Peter was spending the week at the compound. At this point, it was like the Avengers shared custody with May over him. Peter spent most of his time with May but for one week each month, he would go over to the compound to train and hang with the Avengers. It still felt like a dream sometimes. Sometimes it just struck him in the middle of training that he was training with _the_ Black Widow. Or that he would sometimes be eating breakfast and it would hit him that he was sitting next to freaking _Falcon._ Peter normally saw the Avengers as just normal people. Tony was nothing more than a bumbling billionaire that spilled coffee on himself every two minutes. Steve, despite the stoicism, made a lot of stupid puns and often joined in on pranks with Clint. And speaking of, Clint, as well as Natasha, was just some huge dorks. Like, yeah, they could be extremely scary and intimidating and they were still ex-assassins, but they were dorks too. Bruce was a total sweetheart and even Spider-Man and the Hulk were on good terms. Sam was a genuinely nice guy who got along with just about everyone. Thor, for the few times he had been on Earth since the attack on New York, was like a big ol’ labrador. He was just  _good._

(Peter had nearly walked into a wall the first time he met Thor. He’s pretty sure he had never blushed more in his life. It’s not every day you meet the 1,000+-year-old warrior from another _realm_ that just also happened to be very attractive. It’s also not every day Peter comes face to face with the person he’s has a crush on. Sue him, Thor was cute.)

Peter walked into the kitchen, stifling a yawn. He had woken up early in order to talk to Steve alone. He didn’t know how to catch him alone anyway else. Peter rubbed his eyes and looked to the countertop. Lo and behold, Steve was sitting there, getting ready for his morning run. The man looked up from where he was tying his shoes and smiled at Peter. “Morning, Pete,” he said.

“Mornin’, Steve,” he grumbled back. He made his way to the cabinets to pull out the bag of bagels.

“You’re up early,” Steve noted.

“Uh, yeah,” Peter said. He took a bagel from the bag and put it bagel in the toaster. “I, uh, actually wanted to talk… To you.”

The smile slipped from Steve’s face. “Is everything alright?” He asked. He had that confused puppy look on his face that Tony always talked about with fondness.

“Yeah, everything’s fine,” Peter said but added sheepishly, “Well, kind of.”

“What’s on your mind?” Steve's genuine tone eased some of Peter’s nerves.  

Peter worried on his lip for a second. “Are you out?” He blurted out. _Well, so much for not being blunt._

Steve only looked more confused. “‘Out’? What do you mean?” He asked. He stood with his arms crossed. It reminded Peter of when Steve was in meetings when he was in full leadership mode.

“I mean,” Peter fumbled for the right words. “Like, you and Tony are in a relationship, yeah?” Steve nodded. “And people know about it… but it’s only people who are regularly in the compound. So I was just, uh, curious, y’know? I-If you had told people outside of the compound that, um, you and Tony are together. If you were out, er, publicly.”

Steve stared at him. It took a lot in Peter not to shrink under his gaze. It was hard to read people on a daily basis. Peter was learning from Natasha how to. He was no expert but normally he could get a basic read on people if they were open enough. However, when it came to the Avengers, it was impossible for Peter to get a read on them. Even with Bruce, who was generally an open person. It was times like that Peter wished he could read people better when someone was staring him dead in the eyes.

Finally, Steve sighed. “It’s…” Steve was grappling for the right words, Peter could at least tell that. The captain rubbed his forehead for a brief moment. He’s probably thought about this before, just never talked about it. “It’s complicated, Peter.”

“Then explain it to me,” Peter shot back immediately.

Steve heaved another sigh and said, “I, as Captain America, have an image to uphold… I don’t particularly care for upholding this image. I’ve long since come to terms with who I am, with my romantic feelings. However, some are acting as those it’s still the 1940s.” Steve gave a morbid chuckle. “There are many things I miss from my time, but the rampant homophobia is not one of them.”

Peter stayed silent as he processed the information. It fit what Peter had thought originally. People didn’t want the public to know that Captain America wasn’t straight. God, it was so stupid.

“It’s annoying,” Steve continued. “But necessary, apparently.”

“It’s stupid,” Peter insisted a little childishly.

Steve only laughed. “Yeah, I suppose it is,” he said.

The conversation drifted off. The silence was only broken for Steve to say goodbye before he went for his run. Peter stayed there and thought. So this, at least for Steve, was just a case of homophobia and not some bigger situation. The thought alone made Peter roll his eyes. _Stupid homophobic people,_ Peter thought. _Who cares if Captain America is gay or bi or whatever? Why does that matter? It shouldn’t! Who freaking cares?_

Peter was pulled from his thoughts as the smell of a burnt bagel reached his senses.

“Shit!"

 

* * *

 

Next and final was Tony.

Peter was more nervous for Tony because… well, Tony was Tony. He was Peter’s mentor, someone Peter looked up to. He didn’t want to make their relationship awkward because of his own curiosity.

Peter knew that it would be better to ask Tony the same day he asked Steve, so later that day, Peter waited for Tony down in the labs. Well, it was more like Peter had a nightmare and went to go work in the labs and Tony was done there too. Peter knew that Tony had nightmares too and that it might help them both to just talk about something. Though, talking about being in the closet probably wasn’t the best conversation topic. Nonetheless, Peter wanted to talk to Tony.

Peter was in the elevator and halfway to the labs and he could already hear Tony’s music. Peter wasn’t able to pinpoint what song it was or by whom. Tony had a wide variety of music. One minute it could be something from the 80s, a classic rock song that Peter at least recognized, and the next it could be a song by some obscure artist from Poland who only did 30 second long songs. There was very little in between.

Peter exited the elevator and immediately winced. If the music had been loud from halfway down then it was ear-splitting in the actual room. His enhanced hearing didn’t exactly help either. His senses were always a bit more sensitive after he just woke up too. He stood there for a second, reigning in his senses so he could hear over the music, then searched for Tony. He walked into the lab, poking around different tables. He never really stopped to look at all the things Tony had in there. Peter passed a table with an endoskeleton on it and heard a “Shit!”

Peter turned on a heel to see Tony crouched near whatever project he was working on, holding his hand with his eyes squeezed shut. “You okay?” He said loudly, music still hammering in the air.

Tony jerked and stood quickly, his stance defensive. Instinctively, Tony outstretched his hand, aiming at Peter. Thankfully he wasn’t wearing his pulsers. Still, Peter panicked. “Whoa, whoa!” Peter exclaimed, taking a step back. _Right, note to self: don’t sneak up on Iron Man after he’s (probably) had a nightmare._ “It’s just me.”

Tony realized this before Peter said anything. He dropped his hand. “Kid,” he sighed, “don’t do that again.”

“Noted and filed,” Peter muttered.

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose and heaved another sigh. He tapped something on some screen somewhere and the music lowered in volume. “What are you doing here? You’re supposed to be asleep. Why aren’t you asleep?” He rattled off.

“Couldn’t. Nightmare,” Peter said shortly.

Tony didn’t push it. He simply looked Peter over, as though he had his suit’s analytical ability in his head. He then nodded and moved to the counter on the wall. He grabbed a water bottle, splashed the water onto his hand then wiped off the grease and water off his injured hand. He used some gauze to wrap it up and said, “You know, I’m here if you wanna talk ‘bout it.”

Peter nearly laughed. Over the two years Peter had known Tony, there was one thing that was always apparent: Tony cared about him. A lot. Sure, he kinda hid it at first. Back in those first few months where Peter only saw Tony as Iron Man and Mr. Stark and where Peter was only “kiddo” or “Spider-boy.” The relationship was strained and awkward at times, but Peter eventually figured out that Tony truly cared about him. Peter always held some hero worship for Iron Man and he had always admired the genius that was Tony Stark. But that’s all he saw for a long time. Now, most of the time, Peter recognized Tony Stark as a coffee addicted, chocolate loving, pranking, insecure, piano playing dork. Rolls off the tongue, huh?

“Yeah, I know,” Peter replied and saw his chance. “I actually, uh, wanted to talk. Not--Not about the nightmare but, uh, about something else.”

Tony faced Peter, eyebrows pinched together. “Okay,” he said, leaning against the counter and crossing his arms. “Shoot.”

Peter fidgeted under his stare for a moment before he began. “Well, I was talking with Steve this morning--”

“Yesterday, technically,” Tony interrupted.

“--sure. Well, it was just something I had, uh, noticed at the conference thingy. At first, I didn’t really think it was anything but then I got thinking and it just kept bugging me so I talked to Steve. I wanted to talk to you about too ‘cause it’s important to get both sides of this and it’s kinda important to me and this is just, like, context, I guess--”

“Kid.”

“Why aren’t you and Steve out?”

Peter wanted to crawl into a hole. Was there any sense of tact in his body? Like, at all? Any in his body? No?

Tony looked a little shocked. Or surprised. Both probably. The words are kind of synonyms.

“By ‘out’, I’m assuming you mean whether or not the public knows about our relationship?” Tony questioned.

“Yeah,” Peter mumbled, gnawing on his lip.

“What did Steve say?”

“Something about higher people being homophobic and saying that you can’t be out because of bullshit reasons.”

“Language.”

“Not my point.”

“Still, kiddo.”

“Tony.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Tony muttered.

He stood there, thinking. Peter allowed the silence to hang, focusing on the music still playing. It had changed from classic rock to something Peter didn’t recognize, some synth type style. It wasn’t too bad, the beat was nice and the overall feel was pretty good too. It was calming and slightly distracting, which was perfect for the given situation.

“I mean, he’s not wrong,” Tony finally said.

Peter looked up from where he had been staring off. “Higher people are being homophobic,” Tony continued. “They care about image. And in this case, they care about Steve’s image. They’ve stopped bothering with me long ago. The most they can do is prevent the interviews of me talking about my sexuality from airing. With Steve… Well, sometimes he’s willing to do what people need of him, especially if he agrees with them. He doesn’t, this time. Agree, I mean. He’s faced and seen enough homophobia in his life, he’s tired of seeing it now. The problem is, he doesn’t actually have a choice in whether or not to say anything. We both want to be out and all that, but we can’t. It sucks and it runs deeper than what I’ve just explained. He stays quiet because he doesn’t really have a choice and I stay quiet for him.”

Peter took in a deep breath. Confusion mixed with anger and frustration within him. He never understood why people refused others their happiness because they didn’t agree with them? Love is love and that is that. There was nothing more to it. Peter never understood and will continue to not understand the people who don’t get that.

Tony didn’t pick up on Peter’s inner turmoil and went on. “It wouldn’t feel fair for one of us to be out while the other is forced to be silent. If he’s silent, then I am too. If anything changes, we’re tackling it together. We’re doing it together.”

Peter looked at Tony, his mentor, and inspiration. The man looked tired and determined and sorry all at the same time. Tony had the weight of two worlds on his shoulders and Peter couldn’t help but admire the fact that Tony was willing to shoulder another burden for Steve. Peter also admired Steve’s strength, already having faced this kind of treatment from his past and now having to face it again in his present. Peter admired it all. And within that moment, Peter knew he wanted to do something. Anything to help them in any way.

It hit him as Tony turned the music up and moved to his project.

Peter made up his mind, right there and then.

It was time Spider-Man came out.

 

* * *

 

June 24th was the day of the pride parade in New York.

Normally, Peter went with Ned and May (and MJ joined them only recently).

This year, Peter decided that it was time Spider-Man joined the mix.

Spider-Man had already become recognized as an ally due to his known intolerance towards ignorance. Spider-Man could be seen in videos and in real life helping gay couples home if they felt unsafe. He could be seen mocking protesters at pride parades or pride events. Spider-Man was an ally and no one could deny it. However, only four people knew he was more than that: May, Ned, MJ, and Spider-Man himself.

Peter hadn’t always known about his sexuality. He came officially as queer when he entered high school but even then, he was still looking for an identity that suited him. At first, he thought he was gay when he suddenly had a crush on a boy in his fourth-period class. For a while, he had crushes on a lot of boys and male celebrities. This is what led him to believe he was gay. Liz wasn’t the only reason that made him realize he wasn't gay, but she was a big factor. Peter had sat down with May, who had been hugely supportive of all this, and told her what was happening. That night, May and Peter looked online for different identities. Peter figured it would be the fastest way to figure this out, right?

Wrong.

For now, Peter identified as bisexual but sometimes he wondered if he truly was. However, he was comfortable with this label and decided to leave things where they were.

Coming out had been, and still is, a process. First, he came out to May. It had been scary and he hadn’t been able to stop shaking that night but it was overall the easiest. May hadn’t cared about the gender of who he liked. She told him that he could like boys, girls, both, neither, or anything in between. She still loved him regardless. Next was Ned. It was easy but there had been an underlying fear that Ned might reject him. Ned had really taken it in stride and actually confessed that he too was apart of the community. That night, Ned and Peter had tossed around identities to see what fit Ned best. Peter didn't come out to MJ as much as she guessed. Once they became closer, she had boldly, outright asked about his sexuality. Peter had still been stuttering as she went on about what she noticed and theorized. Of course, things took a more serious turn as MJ realized she might have overstepped some boundaries. Peter had recovered quickly and explained that he was bisexual. Things had gone back to normal after that.

Peter hadn't technically come out to the Avengers but he didn't hide anything either. He had openly expressed his affections for certain male celebrities and Tony had even teased him about the whole Thor thing. Peter suspected that that one was more just innocent teasing than a questioning jab at his sexuality. But technically, _technically,_ he was not out to them yet.

 _What better time than pride month?_ Peter thought as he swung across his city. This would never get old, Peter knew. Sure, saving it every day did get a little tiring and sometimes he wanted to get out of dodge and relax for a second, but Peter loved his city. Swinging within the streets and corners and nooks and all that would always be one of Peter’s favorite things ever.  This time was particularly fun though. The pride parade looked so amazing from up high.

He had told May his plan the night before, had explained why he was doing it. It was more than for just himself, he’d told her. May had spouted off compliments every two seconds and Peter thought that he would still be blushing by the next day. But that wasn’t what he was thinking about now. Right now, he was swinging through his beloved city with a bi flag tied around his shoulders. He wore a cropped shirt over his suit with pins attached to it. There was a _him/he/his_ pin, a bi flag pin, a rainbow pin, and many others. The shirt itself said HAVE PRIDE and #LOVEWINS.

Peter whooped and hollered as he made his way to the parade. He smiled broadly behind his mask. He was excited and who could blame him? Peter finally made it to the main area. The parade was already in motion, with huge, colorful floats leading the way. People cheered for the marchers on the sidelines. Peter swung in line with the floats. He chuckled as he heard one man exclaimed, “Yo, is that Spider-Man!?”

It set off a chain reaction.

Suddenly people all over were screaming out to Spider-Man. Peter laughed as he landed on a float with a few drag queens on it. He turned to the queens and said, “Sorry to crash the float real quick!”

One of the queens simply laughed and told him, “You’re free to join us, baby! We’d never turn down Spider-Man.”

Peter smiled and stood from his crouched position. He waved out to the people behind the barricades. People cheered and threw glitter and laughed and yelled. So much love and joy in one place, Peter nearly cried. He did the first time he went to pride but that’s another story.

He wished the queens a happy pride and continued on. He swung alongside the parade but stayed closer to the people near the barricade. He stuck around for photos, allowing people to pose with him and for people just to take photos of him. He stayed along the barricade for a while. He was hugging a girl about his age who was crying into his shoulder, gushing about how it was amazing to know that someone she looked up to was apart of the community too when he saw a newscast. He parted from the girl and said, “How ‘bout we let everyone know that Spider-Man is bisexual?”

She let out a scream of delight and dragged him over to the newscast, her friends in tow. However, instead of going to the newscast Peter had been eyeing, she brought him over to a woman in a red, blue and black jumpsuit. Peter thought it was supposed to resemble a flag from the community but he wasn't too sure. He really had to learn all the flags.

“This is Janelle Thompson,” the girl introduced. Janelle looked startled at the sudden arrival but brightened at the sight of the girl. “She’s one of my moms and she’s the best and she’s a reporter for a small newspaper called _The Speakers_. She’ll do justice to your story and it’ll be great for her paper.” The girl was absolutely beaming and her friends chuckled in the back.

“Bridget, while I would be honored to interview Spider-Man--” Janelle’s voice went up in barely concealed excitement, “--it is up to him. There are bigger channels and papers that he might want to talk to.”

Bridget’s demeanor immediately changed. She looked almost embarrassed and went to probably apologize to Peter but he interrupted, “No, I would love to talk to you! I don’t exactly trust the big channels or papers but they were all I saw for the moment. I’d much rather be interviewed by someone more humble and someone who’s apart of the community.”

Bridget squealed and hugged him again. Peter laughed and hugged her back. Janelle looked about ready to join them. “Go on, Janelle,” one of Bridget’s friends called as they walked away. “Talk to him, we’ll leave you three alone!”

Janelle and Bridget wore matching grins that Peter couldn't help but return. “Okay, Spider-Man,” Janelle said, taking out her recorder. “Let’s pop into a cafe to get away from the noise.”

Peter nodded. The three of them walked a little way down the street to a nearby cafe. Peter could already spot rainbow flags and people from pride inside. Janelle held the door open for Bridget and himself. He mumbled thanks before hopping inside and taking a seat by the window. Bridget sat next to him and Janelle across from him. A few people were gawking at them but Peter paid them no mind. He wanted to give Janelle his full attention. “Okay, Spider-Man,” Janelle repeated, smiling as she did. She turned on the recorder and said, “First question: what’s your story within the LGBT+ community?”

Peter thought for a second before saying, “Within the community? Well, I started questioning my sexual identity a couple years ago. I didn’t know from an extremely young age but I guess I still started pretty early. That being said, there’s no right or wrong time to come out or start questioning, but still, I started a bit early.” They all chuckled. “First, I came out to close family as queer. That was the only thing that felt right at the time and I still use the term from time to time. Things started getting more complicated when I started crushing on this boy. It led me to believe that I was gay but that didn't feel right. Then I got a crush on a girl and it completely flipped me on my head. I didn't know a lot about the community or any of the terms. I had been around gay people or people apart of the community my whole life, I mean, this is New York, how could I not?” Another chorus of chuckles. “But other than that, I didn't know much. And so it was confusing. And a little scary too. But eventually, thanks to some help from someone close to me, I managed to find a term I’m comfortable with… So yeah, surprise everyone! Spider-Man is bisexual, said, confirmed, whatever by Spider-Man himself.”

Janelle was beaming and Bridget looked like she was about to jump out her chair and cheer. “That’s amazing,” Janelle said. “Next question, is this your first pride?”

“As Spider-Man, yes,” Peter explained, “but I've been to pride four times as a civilian. I thought that it was time for Spider-Man to come out.”

“Why’s that?” Janelle pounced on the mysterious sentence. “Why’d you decide now?”

Peter paused for a second. He had to clever about this. He didn’t want to out Steve or Tony, that was their story to share. But he did want to expose the homophobia they had faced. Thankfully, Janelle was patient and waited. Finally, Peter took a breath and started, “Recently, some of my… friends have faced some blatant and not so blatant homophobia.” Bridget and Janelle both sucked in a breath through their teeth. “Yeah,” Peter agreed, “but they can’t do anything about it for… reasons I can’t specify. But I wanted to do something about it. So I decided to come to pride this year and tell whoever I could, ‘Hey, Spider-Man is bi! He’s apart of the community!’ I figured that if not everyone can be out for professional or personal reasons or whatever, then I’ll be out and represent those who can’t. It’s not just about me, it’s about the people I work with and my appreciation and love for them. I want to be there for them any way I can and if this is one of those ways, then I am more than happy to do so.”  

Bridget cooed and leaned on his shoulder. Peter didn't mind all the contact. Janelle reached over and squeezed his hand. “That's admirable, Spidey,” she told him. “Very admirable.”

They stayed in silence for a beat more before Janelle retracted her hand and continued on with her questions. They continued to talk and joke after the interview, even ordered some coffee before they made their way back outside. Peter stuck around the two for a little while more. They eventually met up with the rest of Bridget’s family. Bridget had said that Janelle was _one_ of her moms. She wasn't kidding. Janelle was in a poly relationship with another woman, Hayley, and a man, Miles. Bridget seemed to love them dearly and they seemed to love her dearly in return. Peter smiled at the happy and supportive family.

“I'd better get going,” he said after a small chat with the rest of the family.

“Aw!” Bridget moaned but otherwise didn't put up much of a fight.

“I gotcha,” Janelle said, parting from Miles. “You watch yourself, okay? You take care of yourself and those other heroes.”

“Of course.” Peter nodded, determined. “Thanks for the interview. I know that it'll be 100% truthful.”

“You bet it will,” Hayley chuckled, leaning against Bridget. “Ellie here hates those lyin’ SOBs at those big channels as much as you probably do, Spidey. She won’t stretch the truth for anything. You’re in good hands.” Hayley smirked. Peter grinned back.

“Again, thank you,” he repeated.

Bridget came in and hugged him tightly. Peter laughed as the rest of the family joined in. “Group hug!” Miles cheered, causing them all to laugh.

As they parted, Peter turned to Janelle. He had written down his number for her before they left the cafe. “Here,” he said, handing the piece of napkin to her. “In case you ever need an inside scoop on the most recent hero-ing around here.”

“Easy there, boy,” Miles teased, wrapping his arms around a star-struck Janelle. “She’s taken.” Hayley cackled.

The joke brought Janelle out of her shock. “Oh my god,” she gasped. “Yes! Of course, I'll--yes!”

They all laughed as Janelle continued to geek out. She went in for another hug. Peter returned it with the same enthusiasm. “Thank you,” Janelle whispered. “For everything you do for our city and for our community.”

Peter swore that he wasn’t going to cry. He hugged her tighter and said, “Of course. No problem.” They both chuckled.

After Janelle and Peter parted, there was one more round of hugs from the rest of the family. Finally, Peter wished them a happy pride and made his way out. He did another lap around the parade, waving, taking photos, cheering, doing tricks for anyone who asked. He spent another hour there before he finally borrowed someone's megaphone and yelled out to where everyone was congregating, “Happy Pride, everyone!”

The people there cheered as Peter swung away, the biggest smile on his face.

 

* * *

 

Peter got home to May’s and ran to the living room.

“Hey, Pete! How was it?” May asked from her spot in the kitchen.

“One sec!” He called as he flipped through the channels on the TV.

“What's with all the rush?”

“One second, May!”

“Sit down, tell me about the parade!”

_“One second!”_

May came into the living room (she didn't have to walk far, they live in an apartment after all) and up her hands on her hips. “What is with the rushing?” She demanded.

The channel covering the parade came on. A woman was talking right as Spider-Man swung overhead, flag flapping in the wind. Peter smiled.

“Oh,” May said, sitting down. “So that’s what's with the rushing.”

Peter giggled and continued to watch the TV. He flipped through the channels, his smile somehow getting bigger every time Spider-Man was mentioned. “You made quite the impact, huh?” May teased, poking his side.

He helped and glared at her accusingly. She only laughed and returned to the kitchen “I’m glad you make people happy, Petey,” she called.

He smiled.

“Now what do the Avengers think of this?”

The smile dropped.

_Guess we’ll have to wait until tomorrow._

 

* * *

 

Waking up with Steve is something Tony honestly hoped would never get old.

Not only was it a little satisfying to know that he was dating Steve fucking Rogers, but it was also a little funny, given Tony’s past ideas of the man with the shield. It was also just nice. Knowing that he had a loving, supportive partner who truly cared about him was nice. A difference from the past again.

Most of the time, Steve was gone from his morning run (he wakes up at, like, 4 and that’s when Tony goes to bed). Most of the time, Tony was hoarded in his lab, having woken from a nightmare and needing to do something to keep his mind busy. Most of the time, they weren’t there to wake up next to each other. But sometimes, Steve slept in late (for him) and sometimes, Tony’s mind decided to give him a break. Sometimes, Tony would wake up with Steve’s arms around him and he’d sigh happily. Sometimes Steve would wake up with Tony looking down at him with the softest expression on his face. Sometimes, they’d wake up together and warm and safe.

That morning happened to be one of those sometimes.

Tony woke up to the feeling of someone running their fingers through his hair. He was pulled tight against someone’s chest and it didn’t take long for him to come to his senses and figure out whose. He smiled at the feeling of warmth that ran through that had nothing to do with the blankets on him. “Mornin’,” he said without opening his eyes.

Steve held him tighter. “Morning,” he murmured into Tony’s hair.

Tony noticed the tense feeling in Steve’s arms. He kept his eyes closed but looking up towards Steve’s general direction. “Everything alright, captain?” He asked, hoping the natural teasing would ease whatever stress Steve was feeling.

“Fine,” came the clipped response. “Just… Thinking, I suppose.”

“Care to enlighten me?” Tony replied, finally opening his eyes.

“It’s nothing, really,” Steve insisted but when he saw Tony open his mouth to protest, he said, “I was just thinking about Peter.”

Tony shut his mouth. “What about him?” He said delicately. Peter was important to Tony. Peter was important to a lot of people, really, but Tony cared about him than most would expect. If something was wrong with Peter, Tony had to know.

“He’s fine.” Steve was quick to pick up on Tony’s concern. “He… He was wondering about something yesterday and it’s just making me think.”

Tony sighed. “He talked to me too,” Tony told him.

Steve didn’t bother asking what Tony had said to Peter. “Why don’t we just say it, Tony?” He asked with open frustration. He looked Tony directly in the eye, baby blues gleaming in the early sunlight. “Why don’t we just do it? Who cares what anyone else thinks?”

Tony searched for any hesitance or anxiety in Steve’s expression. He found none. He shrugged and said, “I don’t know. Maybe we should just say it.”

Steve looked a little shocked. Tony only chuckled. “You know me, I’m always one for bold statements that go against what others have told me. Plus, if you’re doing it, I’m gonna be right there with you. We do this together or not at all. You’re silent? So am I. You’re loud? So am I.”

Steve stared at Tony. Warmth and love flooded his eyes, and it made Tony either want to kiss him insanely or squeak and hid under the covers with a red face. Steve made up his mind for him. He held Tony’s face in his hands and kissed him. It was soft and tender, if not a little lazy. There was no rush or expectations, just love. Tony put his hands on Steve’s waist, deepening the kiss. Eventually Tony broke the kiss to smile. Steve smiled back. _God, we’re such dorks,_ Tony thought to himself. He loved it.

The two stayed in bed for a little while longer before getting up and getting ready. It was after breakfast, two cups of coffee on Tony’s part, and a bag of bagels being thrown across the room at Clint, that Tony found out. JARVIS interrupted the petty squabble between Clint and Natasha as they entered the elevator (it was pettier on Clint’s part). “Sir,” JARVIS started, “you asked me to record and report any and all activity on Spider-Man. I do believe this qualifies under those categories.”

“What’d he do this time?” Tony muttered then said louder, “Hit me, JARVIS.”

“It appears that Peter attended the New York Pride Parade yesterday as Spider-Man. His attendance was noticed by the vast majority of the people there. There are multiple videos online of Spider-Man entertaining the mass. Photos and other forms of posts recounting his presences are online as well. Newscasters who had been covering the parade managed to get footage of Spider-Man. However, there is only one article that recorded an actual interview. It’s a small business, local to the area. Named _The Speakers,_ it appears that Spider-Man gave them an exclusive interview about his history with the LGBT+ community.”

“Exclusive interview,” Tony repeated, taking in all the information. Steve was now paying attention and was probably thinking about the same thing as Tony. “JARVIS, bring up the article.”

Steve came up beside him as the article was projected as a hologram in the air. It read:

**Superheroes at New York Pride by Janelle Thompson**

**June 24th, Manhattan, New York**

**As we all know, the month of June is Pride Month. It is dedicated to celebrating the LGBT+ community and its members, both from the past and the present. Here in Manhattan, the New York pride parade is held. People from all over come to witness the parade, to come and celebrate one another, and to be surrounded in love and support. This year, I attended with my partners and daughter like I do every year. However, this year, something absolutely amazing happened. Local hero, Spider-Man was celebrating pride alongside with us that day.**

**Spider-Man labeled a menace by some and a savior by others has shown support towards the LGBT+ community multiple times. Many videos and photos show the hero escorting gay couples home. There are different forms of media recounting the rather hilarious story of when Spider-Man mocked protesters at last year’s Pride Parade. The hero has even outright expressed his love and support for the community in a video recorded by a civilian saved by Spider-Man outside a gay bar (** **_see the YouTube channel, kr!vvy, for the video)._ ** **At this point, it is undeniable that Spider-Man is an ally to the community. That in itself is amazing and endearing to hear. However, many within the LGBT+ community, and outside of it, had speculated as to whether or not the hero was more than an ally. His appearance at Pride might‘ve been enough to answer the questions but I was fortunate to gain an interview with the web-slinger. We sat at a local cafe to speak and I recorded our little chat.**

**“Thank you for taking the time to do this,” I told him.**

**“It’s no problem,” he replied, presumably smiling (it’s hard to tell with his mask on). “It’s honestly pretty exciting.”**

**“Okay, Spider-Man,” I said, smiling as I did. “First question: what’s your story within the LGBT+ community?”**

**Spider-Man paused for a second before saying, “Within the community? Well, I started questioning my sexual identity a couple years ago. I didn’t know from an extremely young age but I guess I still started pretty early.** **_[Shuffle]_ ** **That being said, there’s no right or wrong time to come out or start questioning, but still, I started a bit early.** **_[Chuckles]_ ** **First, I came out to close family as queer. That was the only thing that felt right at the time and I still use the term from time to time.** **_[Scoff like laugh]_ ** **Things started getting more complicated when I started crushing on this boy. It led me to believe that I was gay but that didn't feel right. Then I got a crush on a girl and it completely flipped me on my head. I didn't know a lot about the community or any of the terms. I had been around gay people or people who are apart of the community my whole life, I mean, this is New York, how could I not?** **_[Another chorus of chuckles]_ ** **But other than that, I didn't know much. And so it was confusing. And a little scary too. But eventually, thanks to some help from someone close to me, I managed to find a term I’m comfortable with…** **_[He pauses]_ ** **So yeah, surprise everyone! Spider-Man is bisexual, said, confirmed, whatever by Spider-Man himself.”**

**At this point, I couldn’t stop smiling. “That’s amazing,” I said. “Next question, is this your first pride?”**

**“As Spider-Man, yes,” he explained, “but I've been to pride four times as a civilian. I thought that it was time for Spider-Man to come out.”**

**“Why’s that? Why’d you decide now?” I pushed.**

**He stopped for a moment. He was clearly thinking about his answer. I knew to wait for his response. After a few seconds of consideration, he took a breath and started, “Recently, some of my… friends have faced some blatant and not so blatant homophobia.** **_[Sounds of sympathy/winces]_ ** **Yeah, but they can’t do anything about it for… reasons I can’t specify. But I wanted to do something about it. So I decided to come to pride this year and tell whoever I could, ‘Hey, Spider-Man is bi! He’s apart of the community!’ I figured that if not everyone can be out for professional or personal reasons or whatever, then I’ll be out and represent those who can’t.** **_[Sigh]_ ** **It’s not just about me, it’s about the people I work with and my appreciation and love for them. I want to be there for them any way I can and if this is one of those ways, then I am more than happy to do so.”**

**I was very touched by his words. The saying “Never meet your heroes” had crossed my mind before the interview but I can say that Spider-Man lives up to this kind, helpful, and heroic expectations some held of him. “That's admirable, Spidey,” I told him, a little choked up. I reached over to grasp his hand. “Very admirable.”**

**We sat in silence for a few moments before I began questioning him again.**  

Tony stopped reading there.

Steve behind him seemed to be holding his breath.

There was so much to take in.

First of all, Peter was bisexual? Since when?

Second of all, Peter went to pride as Spider-Man and came out. Meaning that people now knew Spider-Man was bi.

Third of all…

Peter was doing this, all of this, for them?

“JARVIS, call Peter,” Tony said quickly.

He skimmed over the rest of the article as the phone dialed.

“Hey, Tony,” came Peter’s sleepy voice. He must’ve just woken up at May’s.

“Hey, kiddo,” Tony said, distracted. He was still skimming over the article. “Um.”

“Is everything alright?” Peter immediately sounded concerned and alert. “Do I need to head over there? ‘Cause I can, I’ll be there in, like--”

“No, everything’s okay,” Steve said, taking over where Tony couldn’t for the moment. “We just, uh… Found this article. On you.”

“Aw, c’mon guys, you know not to believe anything the _Bugle_ says,” Peter replied, tone annoyed.

“It’s not by the _Bugle._ ”

“Well, then who’s it by?”

“ _The Speaker._ ”

Peter went quiet for a second. The two heard him take in a breath before saying with a new dose of determination, “What’d you think?”

“Is it true?” Tony asked.

“Yep,” Peter replied easily.

“So you’re really bi,” Tony continued.

“Yep.”

“And Spider-Man is now known as bi too.”

“Yep.”

“And you did this because of us.”

“Yep.”

“Elaborate on that, please,” Steve interrupted. “Why for us?”

Peter apparently had been expecting this question. He began, “It isn’t fair that you guys have to stay quiet for whatever ridiculous, homophobic reason. It’s just not. I figured that if I could help in any way then I should. I thought that any movement up was movement regardless. Who knows? Something might change. If Spider-Man can be bisexual, why not Iron Man or Captain America?”

Steve and Tony were quiet. After a beat of silence, Tony huffed a laugh and smiled. Steve smiled too and they looked at each other and suddenly they couldn’t stop laughing. They laughed and laughed ‘cause this brilliant, amazing kid cared about them so much and they couldn’t contain the joy they felt because of it. Peter gave a short, confused laugh too. “Peter,” Tony managed to say through laughter. “You are absolutely brilliant.”

Tony could only imagine how red the boy went. Peter chuckled bashfully. “Thanks,” he said, still a little confused and still a lot flustered.

Steve had calmed down too. He gazed at Tony as the man ended the call with promises that he’d explain later. “JARVIS,” Steve called. Tony looked up at him, silently asking what he was doing. “Organize for a conference as soon as possible.”

“Of course, Captain,” the AI responded. “Is there any particular reason for the meeting?”

“Yeah,” he said quietly. He tugged a still confused Tony closer and kissed him briefly. Tony certainly didn’t protest. Steve pulled away and while maintaining eye contact with Tony, continued, “Let the attendees know that Captain America and Iron Man are going public.”

 

* * *

 

The whole team was there.

Clint, Natasha, Peter, Tony, and Steve sat at the head of the large table. The others on the opposite end were yelling at Steve, Tony, and Peter because how dare they come out or want to come out. Peter took it all in stride, meeting each hateful comment with something witty or smarter. At the end of the conference, Tony and Steve were still going public regardless of what the others said.

Before the Avengers left, Tony went, “Oh, wait. One last thing.”  
Everyone turned and looked just in time to see Tony dip Steve and kiss the hell out of him. Peter burst out laughing as someone from the other end of the room fainted.

Tony and Steve walked out of that room holding hands with a beaming Peter by their side. Tony nudged the kid as they made their way to the car. “Thanks, kid,” he said earnestly.

Peter smiled and nudged him back. “No problem.”

Tony draped an arm across Peter’s shoulders. They walked to the car with a smile on all of their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> this wasnt supposed to be this long. also idk how to end shit. oop 
> 
> check out my tumblr: neon-air


End file.
